Chris Wellington
|image = drawisland.png}} Chris McFarlane is one of the main characters in The Demon's Light. He is a robot, or in his own words, a "high-tech humanoid fully-functional bionic android". Appearance In his normal form, Chris resembles a human boy in his mid-teens, and stands 5 feet, four inches tall. He has a peach-colored metallic cloak that acts as his skin. Chris' preferred outfit consists of a red undershirt, button-down white plaid shirt, blue jeans jacket, red denim vest, and dark jeans. He also has crazily styled hair-like material at the top of his head. On his face, he has two special blue lenses that resemble human eyes, a nose-shaped metal sensor, and a mouth that is very realistic. This makes him look basically like an ordinary kid. The most noticeable difference is a switch on the back of his neck, which connects to his inner microchip in order to provide him with abilities. When his BattleMode app is activated, his body stretches several inches upward, his arms are replaced by huge, muscular ones, his skin gets a fiery hue, his eyes become red, he develops an angry look to his face, his hair becomes crazier, his mouth grows silver metal fangs, and his clothes become stained and ripped. Background Chris was created a couple of centuries prior to the events of The Demon's Light, by inventor Martin McFarlane. However, Martin, wanted him to be evil like his robot brothers, to Chris’ dismay. Attempting to get away, Chris fell into a deep hole and shut himself off for a very long time. He was finally reactivated again when Xeren abducted him and took him to the barn. Relationships Chris and Savannah do not get along, though he did manage to track her down to the cave she was carried off to by a mysterious force, showing he cares somewhat for her. He also appreciates spending time with Mess a lot because they both have supernatural gifts. At first, he didn’t care much for Atticus, since he seemed to be kind of rude to Chris. As Chris began to better understand humans, he and Atticus became good friends. They discovered many common interests and goals. Chris also found Michael hiding in the woods, so they formed a close bond. Abilities He has the following bionic abilities: a Battle Mode app, plasma sword, sensors in his "nose", and a GPS, but shuts them off when he is asleep, meaning he is vulnerable and easy to destroy then. In Battle Mode, he has super-strength. However, he rarely uses the app, since it makes him a jerk. Trivia *Chris' biggest fears are the things that can destroy him. **He is afraid of fire, since it can burn him into unusable ash. **He is also weary around water, since it can completely short-circuit his machinery and damage him beyond repair. *His powers are contained on a super microchip that can be removed in order to make him defenseless. *When he speaks, he uses such big words it annoys Messenger and Atticus. This is due to his mind having complete internet access, making it a computer in a way. *He is unable to understand slang and curse words. *Chris is also able to retain some of his database if anyone tries to wipe his memory. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Main characters Category:Teenagers Category:Team Demon Light Category:Androids